Complicated
by Spork-Queen
Summary: Rated to be safe. THIS IS A SONIDOW. So no falming, it's my first, andf I don't support it, I just got bored. XD Uhh... OH YEAH! Song fic, from the song of the same name, basiclly, I suck at summries, so just read it if you wish.


I don't know. 0o I'm bored, I feel like writing a romance. Actually, please don't hurt me, it'll be a yaoi (I THINK I spelled it right. 0o). But who...humm...thinks Ah-HA! SONG FIC! Coupling? Song? Err...Song: "Complicated" By Avril Lavinge. Coupling: SonicxShadow! MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Ha...ha...woo. o.o;; -grabs a bag of cotton candy- Meheehee... LES GO!  
  
**--- Complicated ---**  
  
Shadow sighed as he flopped on his bed. He frowned, and looked at his cell. _Wasn't faker going to call me...? Man, I've got to stop thinking about him, I'm not like that...or am I?_ He shook the thought away. "Of course not..." he muttered.  
  
**_Chill out what'cha yelling' for? Lay back it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see I like you the way you are When we're driving' in your car And you're talking to me one on one but you've become..._  
**  
But then again, his mind kept leading him back to Sonic. _Man, you have got SOME issues._ He thought as he shook his head. He looked over to the window, a steady rain was falling. He sighed. Then he heard a knock at the door.  
  
_**Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax You're trying' to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty And promise me I'm never gonna' find you fake it No no no**_  
  
Shadow got up and smoothed his quills. "Probably Blitz come to bother me." He said to himself. He opened the door and there stood a very wet Sonikku. "Hey faker." Shadow said, a little surprised.  
  
"Are you just gonna' stand there, or let me in? You gotta' help me, Amez is on the hunt!" Sonic said, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. Shadow blinked, then let him in.  
  
_**You come over unannounced Dressed up like you're something' else Where you are and where it's at you see You're making me Laugh out when you strike your pose Take off all your preppy clothes You know you're not fooling anyone When you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else Watching your back, like you can't relax Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me**_  
  
"Why'd you come here? Blitz is gonna' be mad. She'll get suspicious..." Shadow said.  
  
Sonic chuckled. "Shadow, she knows you aren't like that..." Sonic paused. "...unless...that is...if you want to be." He looked up at Shadow, his cheeks turning pink. Shadow cleared his throat, but said nothing.  
  
_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see**_  
  
Sonic crossed the room to Shadow, and lightly touched his lips onto Shadow's. Shadow was taken back. Faker? Kissing? ME?! Why me?! But slowly, he gave in, his arm, slowly snaked its way around Sonic's waist. When the kiss was over, Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes. "Why...?" was all he could mange out.  
  
_**Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back, like you can't relax You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no**_  
  
"Shadow, I've wanted that for a long time." Sonic said. "It was the best thirty seconds of my life. But things are just so complicated here. It wouldn't work. You know Blitz and her...suicidal tendencies..." Shadow nodded.  
  
"You're right." Shadow looked out the window , the rain had cleared up and there was a meter shower going on. "Make a wish, faker."  
  
_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
**_  
What did the wish for? Well, you know how it goes, if you tell, it won't come true. So, we'll never really know. But they did part with one last kiss, as Sonic's cell rang. "Maybe sometime else, faker." Shadow commented long after Sonic's departure.  
  
_**No no no**_  
  
**--- End ---**  
  
Well, that's my first try at it. I know it sucked, but I liked it. RR!


End file.
